Visions
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Flora is suddenly gifted with the ability to see into the future, in the most remarkable of visions, but not soon enough is the true nature of the visions revealed. Can Flora hold on long enough to see the most important vision of all: the one that will save Luke?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A re-write of a deleted re-write. Yeah, I have commitment issues... To stories. Or maybe I just get easily distracted...?**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton.**

* * *

**Visions**

Chapter One

As soon as Flora entered the flat she headed straight for the living room, almost collapsing on the settee. Ideally, she wanted to land on her bed, and bury her head under the covers, but she couldn't make it to her bedroom- even though it was only another ten feet away from the front door than the living room. She'd been certain she wouldn't make it home from school, and that she would faint on the bus or the street; she almost wanted to. After all, she wouldn't feel the pain if she were to fall unconscious, and all she wanted was for it to stop.

The headache had begun just as lunchtime at the Gressenheller School for Girls had reached an end that Wednesday afternoon. Flora, and her best friend, Joan, were lining outside the Art classroom, when a slight, but very sharp, ache had risen up across the side of her head, just above her hair line. There had been no cause for alarm, of course. It had been a noisy lunch break, and Flora hadn't drunk as much water as she normally would. She'd assumed it was dehydration, fatigue, or perhaps even the first signs of a cold. It was February, after all.

The afternoon lesson was ninety minutes long, but the painting lesson wasn't even halfway through by the time the pain had become unbearable. She'd rested her head on the desk, as she tried her best to draw the vase that had been placed on her and Joan's desk. Joan, of course, had noticed that Flora wasn't her usual self. She spent the rest of the lesson trying to convince Flora to tell their teacher, and go and see the school nurse, but Flora, not wanting to cause a fuss, had protested that she was fine and was just tired.

Squinting at the clock that sat above the mantelpiece, Flora saw that it was now quarter past four. The pain had certainly impacted the journey, as normally she'd be home just before four. The young girl had thought the headache to be bad enough in her Art class, but it was now much worse. Much, much worse. Her head was heavy with the weight of what felt like a hundred rocks, and now that she had laid herself down, she found that it was impossible to get back up again.

Within moments, she was fast asleep...

-X-X-

Flora's pale green eyes awoke with a startle. She blinked, purple dots bubbled in front of her eyes, as a high-pitched whistle rang in her ears. It took her several seconds to realise that it was just the kettle boiling. That meant one thing: the Professor was home.

Without thinking, she sat up.

A wave of dizziness hit her like a tidal, and for perhaps the third time that day, she thought she was about to faint. Inhaling sharply, she felt tears sting her eyes as she remembered the pain. A couple of the girls in her school had told stories of migraines; horrible, horrible headaches that lasted for days, created nausea, and made even the most simplest of tasks, such as getting up and out of bed, impossible. Was that what this was? A migraine?

"Flora! You're awake," the Professor's voice came from the entrance to the kitchen. His footsteps followed, and soon he was sitting next to her. Flora didn't see; she kept her eyes closed. However, she could imagine a frown creep on to his face as he approached her.

"Flora...?" there was definitely concern in his voice. "Are you quite all right there?"

It took her several seconds to reply.

"Erm...I think so..."

She felt his hand on her shoulder, and leant forward slightly to rest her forehead on her hands.

"Are you ill?"

"No," Flora paused before carrying on. "No, it's just a headache. Or a migraine, maybe..."

The young girl heard the Professor sigh, and then the room was silent for several seconds. She preferred it like that. The empty air didn't necessarily make the pain bearable, but it most definitely made it easier to deal with.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," the Professor said, as he stood up. She felt the cushions of the settee shift as he did so. "Would you like a cup of tea? It might help..."

Tea. The Professor's solution to everything.

When Flora had first arrived in London, and had gone to live with the Professor, she had suffered rather badly with the flu. The Professor had explained it well; living in a village of robots meant that Flora had never really had any need for an immune system, and therefore, had never naturally built one up like everyone else. Back then (that was almost two years ago now), the Professor's answer had been cups of tea, and rest.

"No. No thank you, Professor..." Flora murmured in response. She really was beginning to feel nauseas. Perhaps it really was a migraine. Or was she coming down with something else maybe? "I think I'm just going to go to my bedroom, if that's okay?"

"But of course, dear," the Professor said warmly. "I'm sure some rest will help."

Flora wasn't a hundred percent certain that she would be able to get to her room without falling, but to attempt it would hopefully be worth the comfort of her own bed. Perhaps it would even be quieter in there.

Slowly- very, very slowly- Flora used the arm of the settee to push herself up and support herself, once she stood. Her eyes opened even slower than she stood, and they only opened a fraction. The flat was dim, and as it was a Winter evening, it was already dark and so little light came in from the window, but it was still too bright for Flora. Nothing but the pitch black was comfortable.

Her knees were weak, and she knew that she'd struggle to get to her room, which was only a short distance away, without assistance. But, of course, she did not want to cause a fuss, and so instead of asking the Professor for help, she placed her hand against the wall, and used it to guide herself towards her bedroom.

She was almost there- and that was the worse thing.

She was just outside her bedroom door, her hand reaching down towards the door handle, when it began.

The flat didn't fade, it disappeared. Disappeared into simmering coils of ember flames. Rusty red sparks fizzled in her ears, popped again and again and again. Fiery tails danced in front of her eyes. They burnt, and the pain in her head burned with it. Agonisingly bright swarms of flames had engulfed Flora Reinhold, and she wanted to scream, but she couldn't even find it in herself to breathe. Dark holes left behind by the fire shrunk as the flames grew, conquering everything that Flora had ever known, and not even leaving ashes. She was burning. Burning alive.

She could barely think, and as the flares went on in a never-ending circle, she lost herself again and again. It felt as if she'd been burning for a thousand years, and now, barely anything remained. Apart from one thing:

The certainty that Flora had never so desperately wished she was dead.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. (Kinda time for some self-promotion** **now) **

**If you did enjoy it, check out my other story **_**Spectrum, **_**which is a Lost/Unwound Future AU, and maybe check out my next story when it's up, **_** A Perished Atmosphere, **_**which is also a Lost/Unwound Future AU. It should be up by Saturday at the latest! **

**And if you didn't like this, then maybe check them out anyway because they're very different! **

**Anyhow, a review would mean a lot! :) **

**Nikki~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Visions

Chapter Two

The sensation was similar to that if waking up, only after being in a much deeper, darker slumber. The first thing that Flora noticed after crawling out of the cold unconsciousness was the Professor's voice. She was still surrounded by a thick fog of nothing, but now there seemed to be a way out.

"Oh my- Flora!"

Yes, there was no doubt about it. It certainly was the Professor's voice. According to Flora's blurry recollections of the prior moments in which she was self aware, she couldn't have been engulfed in her own mind for more than ten seconds. She had most certainly fallen unconscious, after all she could feel the floor beneath her, too, now- her other senses were beginning to return- and the sound of her falling to the floor would be audible from the kitchen, where the Professor had been.

"Flora, can you hear me?"

There was his voice again.

Flora was most surprised at the sound of alarm and concern in his voice. In all honesty, Flora had frequently felt like a bother or a nuisance to the Professor. It was true that the two got along, but to have a child around all the time? And after all, the Professor constantly went on adventures with Luke before he had moved to France, and left Flora behind. His excuse had always been the same: he didn't want to endanger her. But that was ridiculous! Luke was a year younger than her, so surely would be more of a caution?

"Flora! Flora!"

The calls were becoming more frantic each time; the panic in the Professor's voice was growing. With what energy had returned, Flora forced open her eyes and saw the Professor crouching beside her. His face had creased into a frown, his brow furrowed in concern and his eyes widened in what looked like shock.

"Flora..." He said again, much more quiet, as he carefully helped her sit up. "Are you all right?"

"I..." Flora took a deep breath and glanced around the hallway in slight confusion. It took her several seconds before it registered that her headache was gone. "I... Yes, I'm fine."

There really was no lie in this statement; Flora felt perfectly fine. Admittedly, she felt slightly dizzy and fazed, but that was to be expected. And besides, the nausea was fading and her energy was returning. With a deep breath, Flora reached up and pulled on the banister, in order to stand up.

"Careful," The Professor warned, quickly placing a hand on her back to offer some extra support.

"No, it's okay," Flora replied, finding her balance and seeming to stand on her own particularly well considering the circumstances. "I'm fine, honestly."

Flora managed to give the Professor a smile, in the hope of reassuring him, but he seemed unconvinced. The frown remained on his face, and he was watching his adopted daughter very, very carefully. His eyes seemed to be cautiously watching every limb; he seemed terrified that she would collapse again at any given moment. He sighed deeply, but kept his hand on her back.

"Come on, dear. Let's go and sit down. You clearly need a rest," The Professor suggested, taking one step in the direction of the living room and moving his hand so it took hers.

"I-I honestly am fine," Flora began to protest. "My headaches gone, too."

Looking across at Flora, the Professor saw that the colour in her cheeks had returned,and she seemed a lot more brighter and comfortable than she'd had when he arrived home. It was calming to be able to see that she didn't appear to be in much- if any- pain now... Yet that didn't quite make sense. Something certainly was wrong; he knew it.

"And I believe you, my dear," The Professor reassured with a smile that was intended to make the young girl relax a bit more. She clearly was very frightened- and the Professor was, too. However, it was his job as her guardian to make her feel safe. "But to be safe, I think we should go and sit down, and phone a doctor."

Flora's eyes widened. The Professor had referred her to a doctor when she first came to London and became ill, and she hadn't liked it- particularly because of the needles.

"But it's too late to call for appointment!" Flora exclaimed. "And they don't do home visits this late, or at such short notice."

"You're correct, but I do have a friend at the University," The Professor explained as he lead her into the living room, firmly sitting her down on the settee. "A medical Professor, who spent many years as a doctor beforehand. He's still perfectly qualified, of course. He works at the local hospital when they're short-staffed. He owes me a few favours. All I'll do is give him a quick phone call and ask if there's any cause for concern. I'm sure there won't be, but just to be on the safe side, eh?"

The Professor gave Flora a quick smile, as she realised it was pointless to debate (never argue) the issue any further. Besides, it was just a phone call.

Wasting no time, the Professor picked up the phone-book and the telephone, and dialled the number he was searching for, and then placed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello, Doctor Ford," The Professor said, not long after he had dialled the number. Flora could hear a voice coming from the telephone, but she wasn't close enough to hear what was being said on the other side of the line. "It's Professor Hershel Layton, I hope this is not a bad time, but I appear to be in the need of your assistance. It would be a great help if you could offer your medical opinion. My err- daughter's just fainted, you see... Thank you very much. Yes, of course... She says she's doing fine now. She was only unconscious for a short moment... It didn't appear that way, no... Any other symptoms? Well, when I arrived home she said she'd been suffering from a rather painful headache, we both thought it could be a migraine... No, no, as soon as she regained consciousness, she said the headache had gone... Right, of course. I hope I haven't taken too much of your time, Doctor. Not at all, thank you... Yes, I will indeed. Goodbye, now..."

As soon as the Professor placed the telephone back down, Flora looked up at him.

"And? What did he say?" Flora asked urgently.

"Thankfully, he seemed quite positive towards the situation," The Professor replied, taking a seat beside her. "He says that it's a lot more common than you'd think for young girls to faint, and that the headache was just wearing you down, and he believes you'll be fine. However, he suggested that you should spend the next day or so resting though, just to make sure you're all right and don't overwork yourself. That may have been the cause of the fainting to begin with."

"Oh!" A smile made its way across Flora's face. "So...I'm all right?"

"Of course," The Professor beamed in response. "Though I agree that you should spend the next day resting. Perhaps I should get you that tea now? That will keep you nice and calm."

"That would be nice," Flora nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

With a small, relieved sigh, Flora leant back in her seat. She had forgotten about the deadly flames that had plagued her unconsciousness already.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry I took over a half a year to write a second chapter. I'm gonna update as soon as I can from now on! I'm really looking forward to the sequel of this story, too! **

**If any of you guys ship Layton and Claire, it would be great if you could give me a one word request (via review or PM) for a new fic I would like to publish soon. It's called "A Hundred Snap Shots of Their Lost Future" and will include 100 short stories about what the pairs life's would have been like if Claire hadn't of lost her life- and it will all be based on one word requests given by you lovely lot! So it would be great if the requests could start coming in, so I can get to work on the fic! **

**A review would be great, too! **

**Nikki~**


	3. Chapter 3

Visions

Chapter Three

Two days later, Flora had returned to school. In her opinion, she could have gone back immediately; she felt perfectly fine and there was no need for her to become behind on her classes. However, she couldn't (and wouldn't) argue with the Professor. The day off had been rather boring, as the Professor had suggested she should stay in bed the entire day and she didn't want to say otherwise. The Professor had also insisted on staying home from work the day in order to keep an eye on the girl. And so, she'd had no choice but to stay in bed and read all day- and although her books were interesting, she didn't particularly want to do nothing but read them the all day.

After spending the day in bed and proving to the Professor that she was fine, he allowed her to go back to school.

"So what happened yesterday?" Joan, Flora's best friend asked as they walked to tutorial that morning.

"I got home and fainted," Flora explained with a mere shrug. "The Professor made me stay home in bed yesterday."

"Well, it's good that you got a day off school, I guess..." Joan shrugged. "But still. Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course..." Flora nodded.

Though that wasn't true. She could already feel the dull ache begin to resonate in the back of her mind.

-X-X-

"The only thing I found strange was how her headache disappeared immediately after she regained consciousness," The Professor explained to Doctor Ford that day in the staffroom at Gressenheller University.

"It certainly is rather odd, yes," Doctor Ford agreed. The Doctor was a short man, with grey hair. He'd been a doctor for thirty years, and so was beginning to get on slightly. He had a rather podgy figure in comparison to other adults, and wore thin rimmed, circular glasses. Like the Professor, he believed that a gentleman wore a hat at all times, and wore a small brown hat with a black rim, that matched in brown jacket and trousers, and black tie. "Though of course, many extraordinary things happen in the body that no one, of yet, understands. Ninety nine times out of a hundred, they turn out to be nothing. Unless the same happens again, there's no cause for concern."

"Yes... I agree," Hershel nodded. "However, I am still rather worried. It wasn't a particularly hot day, and she's not the type to go without eating, so it couldn't have been exhaustion..."

"Fainting with little reason is more common than you think, Professor," Doctor Ford explained. "In my professional opinion, there's no need for further action. If any other symptoms come to light with in a week, or the same happens again, let me know."

The Professor nodded, beginning to feel that he was perhaps over reacting. He remained heavily concerned. Was this what being a parent was like...?

"Yes, of course," The Professor nodded. "Thank you ever so much."

"Excuse me, Professor Layton?" One of the receptionists poked her head around the door of the staffroom. "Ah, there you are. There's a phone call for you down at the front office."

The Professor frowned; he wasn't expecting a phone call and any requests for help was always sent by letter.

"Do you know who it is?" The Professor queried, placing his cup of tea down on the counter of the staff room.

"Gressenheller Secondary School for Girls," The receptionist replied. "It appears your daughter's been taken sick."

-X-X-

Flora Reinhold had never been more remarkably confused. She felt like she was dreaming, but no... Her mind felt more alive and awake than asleep, and she was thinking separately to what was going around. She felt like she was awake and simply standing in a street...But her senses seemed to be gone.

She could see the wind rushing through the trees, but couldn't hear it sing, nor could she feel the breeze against her cheek. The sun was shining, but she couldn't feel the sun radiate against her skin. A family rushed out of the house in front of her, yet there was no sound of their footsteps on the stone pavement. Their mouths moved in the synchrony of dialogue, but she heard no words. It was as if she was in a TV set and the sound had been turned off.

The family began to gasp (well, at least that's what it looked like) and they pointed to the right. A woman put her hands to her face, as if she were in shock. In even more confusion, Flora turned to look in the direction the family were pointing at.

The teenager wanted to gasp when she saw what was just down the street. She wanted to run to it... But she couldn't. She could do neither of those things; all she could do was look upon an area of land that must have once held a house, identical to the others in the street... But now all that was left was a pile of black ash and rubble. The house had burnt down in a fire; a fire just as ferocious and as chaotic as the one she'd seen two days ago.

Just what was going on here?

-X-X-

The Professor had never been a fan of hospitals; whether he was visiting someone, or was a patient himself. As he sat in the ward, beside the bed that occupied the unconscious Flora Reinhold, he was vaguely reminded of the time he'd been attacked after researching Claire's lab; that was the last time he'd been treated in a hospital. It was also the last time he'd felt as weak and as vulnerable as this. Only this time, he wasn't the one who was sick.

After hurrying down to the front reception, he spoke to the nurse of Flora's school. According to her, Flora had fainted in her English class and had remained unconscious ever since. Flora's friend, Joan, had also informed the school nurse that Flora had said she had a "slight" headache during the day, too. Exactly the same symptoms as before, only the first time, she'd woken up by now. That worried the Professor even more.

"Professor."

The door opened and in stepped Doctor Ford. Upon learning that Professor Layton's daughter had been admitted into hospital, he'd taken it upon himself to hurry down to the hospital and to become the main doctor to treat Flora's case. After all, he owed the Professor- as did many of the lecturers at the University.

"Doctor Ford," The Professor looked over as the Doctor made his way into the room. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Not yet, no," The Doctor shook his head. "However, I have good news. The scan showed no damage, clots or tumours to Flora's brain. In fact, it showed that her brain activity is as active as the activity of someone who was conscious would be. This is a rather strange occurrence."

The Professor frowned. That definitely didn't sound right. "What does that mean exactly...?"

"I don't know yet," The Doctor said, in all honesty. "But I will find out."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make my day! **

**Nikki~**


	4. Chapter 4

Visions

Chapter Four

* * *

Exactly a week later, things had barely improved in the Layton household.

The only good thing to have happened, was that Flora had been discharged from the hospital four days ago, however, she was not at all healthy. The teenage girl had been signed off school for the foreseeable future, as after awaking from her consciousness she had found herself feeling rather weak and tired. It was if she had fallen onto a cloud of fatigue. Her focus was terrible, and she often found herself exhausted after just a couple of hours. In no way, was she fit for a six hour day in school.

At least she seemed to be improving as the days went by. That was what the Professor told himself whenever he saw how frail Flora looked. Her weakness didn't seem to be fading at all, but the hours between which she slept were growing longer. She was getting closer to a normal eight hour a day sleep schedule. She would spend most of her waking hours on the chair by the window with her head in the book. He wouldn't dare suggest a puzzle to her in this state, of fear that she'd only get upset if she couldn't solve it due to her plaguing illness.

The illness of which, still remained undiagnosed and confusing Doctor Ford and his team even more as the days went by. More tests had been carried out, but all had come back as clear. She had the same results as any ordinary, healthy person would. Even her blood sugar was perfectly normal, which made the frequent dizzy spells seem odd. Even something simple and easily treated, such as anaemia, had come back as a negative. Even the professor had taken to researching possible illnesses it could be, but to hide this from Flora to avoid her becoming even more worried, he would place the sleeves from archaeological books around the medical journals.

The days went by quite simply like that. Flora rotated between sleeping and reading, and the Professor read up on possible illnesses that could be terrorising her.

It was a eight thirty on a Thursday morning when the Professor came downstairs to find Flora exactly where he'd left her the previous night: asleep on the chair by the window. He'd left a blanket around her middle instead of disturbing her further and carrying her upstairs. She was half awake when he entered that morning.

"Good morning, Flora," He greeted with a smile, the post was in his hands and he dropped one of the letters on her lap. "How are you feeling today?"

He made his way to the kitchen to do what he always did every morning; brew some tea. Whilst he did this, Flora picked up the letter and studied the postmark carefully. It was extremely rare that a letter arrived that was addressed to her. She recognised the hand writing before she had analysed the rest of the letter.

"Luke!" Flora exclaimed suddenly. "It's from Luke."

"It is indeed," The Professor smiled as he made his way over with a tray. On it sat the teapot, two cups, a sugar bowl and a milk jug. "Care to open it and read it aloud?"

Flora's energy seemed to have returned rather suddenly as she carelessly ripped the envelope open. This made the Professor chuckle, and hope for a second that she was recovering further. Then again, he did know that it was simply a sudden adrenaline burst of excitement from receiving a letter from her best friend. Luke had moved to France over six months ago now.

_Dear Professor Layton and Flora, _

_I'm sorry this letter took so long to write, but I've been incredibly busy lately. The work at school is a lot different here, and because of the language barrier, it can sometimes take me a long time to do my homework. I'm pleased to tell you that my French is improving greatly though. My teacher says I am almost fluent, though I still make the occasional grammar mistake._

_Additionally, something terrible happened yesterday! Due to a burst gas pipe, our house caught on fire. Luckily, we all made it out in time! But our house was burnt down completely. I've enclosed some photos of our house after the fire so you can see the damage for yourselves. _

_I hope to hear from the both of you soon and I hope you're well. _

_Your friend and apprentice, _

_Luke Triton_

"Oh my!" The Professor frowned at the contents of the letter. "That does sound terrible. Are the photos in there?"

Flora looked down at the scrap of envelope paper beside her. Sure enough, there was a photo that had somehow avoided damage when she had ripped the envelope into shreds. She passed it over to the Professor without even looking at it herself.

"Oh heavens!" The Professor's eyes widened as he looked upon the photo. "Luke wasn't exaggerating. It's burnt to the ground completely. There's nothing but ash... Look here, Flora."

The Professor passed the photograph back to her and she looked upon it with curiosity, but as her eyes fell upon it, she froze. For she had seen this image before.

* * *

**AN: This chapter's a bit shorter than the others, but I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far, guys! It would be great if they continued and I received some for this chapter, too! :)**

**Nikki~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I used to respond to reviews before I started the chapter. I'm gonna start doing that again. **

**Abitat Eco: Thanks very much! Yep, this is set after Lost Future and I always thought America was too far away. So they moved to France. And my updates come a lot quicker but they're nowhere near as good as yours! **

**Guest: Thanks very much! I've got a lot of ideas planned out for this story and a sequel coming, too!**

* * *

Visions

Chapter Five

It was true that each day in the Layton household got better, but only for a short while.

In fact, it all started the morning they got that letter from Luke, explaining the details of a fire which had turned the new Triton household to ashes. It seemed that as soon as Flora read the letter, her concentration dipped, and she went silent for the rest of the day. At first, Layton assumed that none of this was due to her physical condition, and was simply because she was worried for Luke, much like he was.

However, the next day, when the Professor came downstairs, he found that Flora was still in a deep sleep. And she remained in one until eleven o'clock. After she awoke, the Professor made her tea and toast, which she barely ate. She had barely had three sips of the tea before it went cold, and she had half of one of the buttered toast slices before she claimed she wasn't hungry. The Professor wondered if it was some sort of circle: she hadn't eaten much the previous day, so had she perhaps weakened herself so that she was unable to gather the energy to eat today? He'd frowned as he threw the rest of the food away, and planned on phoning Doctor Ford if she couldn't eat lunch either. But as the Professor returned to the living room after disposing of the food scraps, he found that Flora had fallen back to sleep. He tucked her in and decided that it would be best to let her sleep. Perhaps then she would have sightly more energy when she awoke.

It was about five thirty in the afternoon when Flora finally awoke.

"Mmm..." She mumbled as she opened her eyes, rubbing them as she did so.

Hearing her awaken, the Professor turned around from the dining table and smiled. He was glad to see her awake, but he also hoped that the smile would reassure her. He knew that she was scared about her current condition. She never had been much of an actor or a liar.

"Good afternoon, there," The Professor beamed. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Flora gazed around the room, to take in her surroundings, and remember the situation. After her Father had died, Flora could remember the only moments in the day that were bearable were those first few moments when she woke up, simply because for those few moments she had forgotten that her Father was gone. Then it would hit her. The downside to this was of course how she felt like she had just found out her Father was dead for the first time every day for weeks. Flora found this to be rather similar, however this time round, she was not hit by sadness, but fear.

"Yes, thank you," Flora replied, pushing herself up carefully, so she should lean her arm instead of her head on the arm of the chair. "How long did I sleep for?"

The Professor glanced at the Grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was rather loud and echoed through the room, so it was always audible, no matter how much activity was going on in the room.

"About six hours," The Professor responded, standing up and making his way over. "Are you still tired?"

Flora shook her head gently. "No, I'm all right."

"Would you like some dinner?"

"Not now," Flora shook her head again. "I feel as if I can't really eat."

The Professor let out a small 'hmm' as he sat on the chair beside her. Once she'd fallen back asleep, he'd call Doctor Ford. If he were to do that whilst she were awake, she'd only protest or worry further for her health.

"Oh, I almost forgot," The Professor said, and stood up as soon as he sat down. Flora tilted her head curiously, as he picked up a letter from the mantelpiece and handed it to Flora. "This came this morning."

Flora frowned and looked at the postmark. It wasn't from Luke. Curiously, she tore open the envelope, and took out a letter.

_To Miss Flora. V. Reinhold, _

_You may or may not have figured out what is currently going on. I would like to explain the circumstances in which you have found yourself facing. _

_You were part of our experiment. This was an experiment that promised much hope, however has appeared to be unsuccessful, and as a result, you are now able to see visions of the future in dreamlike sequences. This was not expected. In truth, this outcome is completely different from the objective we were trying to achieve, and because of this, I can not explain what is likely to happen to you. I can not inform you whether the visions will stop, whether they will continue and have little impact on your life, or whether they will result in brain damage which will result in your death. From my scientific understanding, the latter is the most likely, due to the strain the visions will be putting on you. _

_It is the most importance that you show this letter to no one, and tell this information to no one. Especially your legal guardian, Professor Hershel Layton._

_You will here from us soon. _

Flora's suspicions were confirmed from the letter, and for a brief moment, she felt rather proud to have figured out this puzzle. It was rather similar to those that the Professor would solve in a way. But that feeling of triumph soon went when she read the second paragraph. Somehow, she knew that whatever all this meant, the sender of the letter, whoever they were, was correct.

These visions of the future, whatever had caused them, would end in her death. And taking into account her current condition, Flora didn't have to wonder, she knew. She knew that soon she would die.

* * *

**AN: Thanks very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews make my day! **

**Nikki~**

**PS. I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so this will be my last update for a few days. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Review replies! :)**

**Descole's Apprentice: **Thank you! Initially, Flora wasn't one of my favourite characters either, but then I realised that she's pretty much an ice berg; she's got a massive personality which the game shows little off and fails to explore. I'm gonna try and look into her character more over this chapter. :)

**Abitat Eco: **Yeah, this story is rather different to the original. I've edited it a little in order for the sequel to flow better and make more sense. And possibly make it a tad more emotional, so sorry about that. But thank you and I had a fab holiday! :D

**CrimsonLobster: **That review made me smile a tonne and thanks very much! :) I definitely agree; Flora appears rather boring and the damsel in distress type (which I guess she sorta is in this story) but I do think the games brush over her and don't explore her personality anywhere near as much as they do with Layton, Luke and Emmy. Even Clive and she was featured in two more games than he.

**Englishtiger: **Wowza! Thanks so much :) I'm glad you enjoyed it and here's an update for you now! :)

* * *

Visions

Chapter Six

Death was no story to Flora Reinhold.

She had watched it lurk in corners and sweep dust onto the shelves. She had heard it whistle in the wind, as it had came and stolen, then leave, scattering broken hearts in its trail. She had felt it stab in her heart twice, as it had taken both of her parents. She had looked up at a misty sky and wondered how long it would be before it stroke someone she loved again. She had cried, finding the existence of death unbearable.

But never before had she stood face to face with death.

Father's death well. The Baron had lay in bed, and though he was awake, he seemed to be some sort of tired. Looking back on the memory of his pale and weakened face, Flora didn't seem to believe that the longing he felt to close his eyes was tiredness. No. He was far from exhausted, and was much more relaxed. Much more... Content. They'd held each other's hands, and the Baron kept a smile on his face; even as his eyes closed and he drifted away.

There had been no blood and no pain. Not at all as ghastly as any fiction described it to be. He had simply gone to sleep and would not wake up. Really, that was all it was.

Flora was rather comforted by this analogy until she realised that, well, to be frank, she liked to be alive. There was no other way to put it, and a fear of death was of course rational- particularly for someone who was looking it in the eye. After all, there was no kind way to put it, death was nothing. Not a world of nothing, but simply nothing. It wasn't like falling asleep. Not really. People said that you become content with dying at the moment... But what proof was there? The only one's who truly know what it's like to be dying, have died. Perhaps its terrifying; like drowning and unable to fight back. It would be losing a battle.

_No. No. _

Flora shook her head ferociously. It was only then that she noticed that tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and her teeth were biting on her bottom lip so hard it was beginning to bleed. With a small frown, she stood up and took out a fresh handkerchief from her chest of drawers. She gently dabbed the pink cotton on her lip and stared at the smudge of crimson that had stained the material. She stared absent-mindedly for a moment, before putting the handkerchief into her pocket, and sitting down on her bed and staring at her feet.

That was the position she often took when she was fed up after being left alone when the Professor and Luke went off on their adventures.

After spending so much time alone, being stuck in that tower for instance, many would have thought that Flora would have grown use to being alone, but she was sick of it. Admittedly, she struggled to socialise and was occasionally naïve to gossip and rude behaviour, particularly with a certain clique of girls at school, but she liked to talk. Even at the bus stop on the way home from school, she was more than happy to talk to an elderly lady, unlike most teenage girls. She wanted to meet as many people as she could; learn their lives; and feel their stories.

But would she get time for any of that now...?

_No. No. No!_

Flora knew that she couldn't think like that. Was that really who she was? Giving into this was only inferring that she really was a nuisance who always got in the way of adventures. And that was all this was, wasn't it? An adventure. A new adventure, that was by far the scariest. But that did not mean she had to be frightened. No, she may not be in control of the situation, but she was in control of how she reacted to it. And she would not be frightened.

Flora looked up from her feet; refusing to be a nuisance, not to others, but to herself. It was time to face this head on. And it would start with how it began earlier that day: with a letter.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it, guys!**

**Reviews make me smile! :)**

**Nikki~**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Review replies! **

**Guest: **Thanks very much! Here's another chapter for you now. ;)

**Abitat Eco: **Thank you! Unfortunately, you won't get to see Flora's letter until a little later in the story. But you have that to look forward to, and this chapter now! :) Yeah, I'm trying to really get to know Flora in this fic.

**CrimsonRose: **Not at all, I love more sinister fics than I do humourous ones,too. Unless we're both morbid ones. :P Thanks very much for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying it. And here's what I think is a pretty big part of the story for you now. :)

Enjoy this chapter, folks!

* * *

Visions

Chapter Seven

It was then that it happened a third time.

Flora hadn't even noticed herself black out, and had felt nothing of any sort of a build up. There was no dizziness, no black fading in from the corners of her vision, just a sudden change in scenery. That and a sudden ache on the back of her head, which she assumed was where she'd fallen backwards in her collapse in preparation for her vision, were the only pieces of evidence she had that she was out cold.

Only she felt a sense of warmness in her chest, as if it was a piece of confirmation that she was still alive- and it was rather reassuring at that moment in time.

Flora glanced around the place in which she found herself in. It was dark, but not so dark that she was blind. She was in a room, and one that she recognised and knew rather well. It was the spare bedroom at the Professor's, the one Luke often used when he was staying over. Of course, it hadn't been used in sometime now... But it was being used now. Or, it would be soon, even. Flora could see a small body in the bed.

An arm was draped over the person's face, and the colour of their hair was consumed by the darkness, so Flora couldn't even guess who it was. She took a step forward. She couldn't exactly feel her feet on the floorboards, but she had intended to walk and in doing so, had moved forward. As if she were a ghost. She regretted that thought immediately, and distracted herself by studying the person who lay asleep in the bed.

The person was rather short- a small child she suspected. Short, messy hair- a young boy. A teddy bear being clenched to his chest- it was Luke.

Flora's eyes widened as she came to this realisation. Luke wasn't in London; he was in France. She soon remembered that this was a moment in the future; a moment yet to come. So Luke would be returning to London. Just how far in the future was this vision set? Judging by Luke's size, it couldn't be more than few months.

_Thump. _

The brunette gasped and frantically turned her head in the direction in which the sound came from. It sounded to be right beside her, even though her hearing was rather fuzzy as if she were under water. But she was right, the sound occurred right next to her. Beside her, was another figure. She would have feared this, but she knew she wasn't awake, and this was similar to a dream. This figure could not see her- her presence probably wasn't even detectable. After all, she could feel nor move anything in the room, she could merely see.

Glancing behind the figure, she saw that the window was open. The Layton household often over-heated, especially in the Summer, which was fast approaching (perhaps this was when the vision was set?), so windows were often left open into the night. Luke was also fond of stargazing, so perhaps he'd opened the windows to get a better, clearer view of the night sky before he went to bed? That was yet another possibility. Maybe the intruder had managed to open the window somehow- she hadn't noticed if the window was open or not prior to the figure's entrance.

She stepped back as she noticed the the figure walk towards her. Even though she doubted he would be able to sense her, she didn't want to risk being walked through, as she expected the sensation to be unpleasant, even if she was unable to feel any of it. It was then that she realised that the figure, from the tall, lanky shadow, she expected it was a man, was walking towards Luke's bed. He threw back the sheets; Luke merely stirred, and she briefly wondered if he'd been drugged beforehand. Then, the shadow of the man scooped up Luke. Flora didn't even know how to react, and by the time she had realised what had happened to Luke, they had both disappeared out of the window.

-X-X-X-

The Professor paced up and down the hospital waiting room in a frenzy. He kept his hand close on his top hat, keeping it tilted downwards, so that no sudden entries would notice his shaky expression.

After Flora had made it upstairs, he'd felt rather relieved to see that her strength was making its way back to her. He'd began to hope that this was a sign that she was making her way into recovery, but this wish was soon shattered. Flora had been upstairs for about half an hour, and the Professor had been about to go upstairs and ask if she wanted some food. He'd been hoping that nourishment would help her heal faster, but when he heard a crash from the floor above him, he'd soon realised that she wasn't healing at all.

He'd sprinted up the stairs, taking up to three stairs at a time, and found Flora Reinhold unconscious on her bedroom floor.

He'd called an ambulance before he called Doctor Ford.

Now, he was anxiously waiting for another round of test results. He wasn't sure whether he wanted an answer or not to just what was plaguing Flora. He feared a deadly illness had been caught by the young girl, and feared being told that it was untreatable. Then again, if her problem was diagnosed, then perhaps it would be treatable. However, as he heard the door open, and turned to see Doctor Ford, he could tell by the look on his face, that he did not have good news.

"Professor Layton," The Doctor said. "Perhaps you should sit down."

The Professor didn't want to do so, but found himself so lost for thoughts, let alone words, that he obeyed immediately. He glanced up at the physician with a worried expression. The Professor made up his mind; he didn't want to know the diagnosis. But he couldn't say that.

"I'm afraid that what we all feared has been shown to be the truth," The Doctor said, sitting down beside the Professor. "The scan we just completed on Flora showed that she's suffering some type of radiation sickness."

"Radiation...?"

For a moment, the Professor didn't believe the Doctor's words. Radiation sickness? Where could she have picked that up from? It made no sense. He briefly wondered if she'd picked up something from their investigations, but no, that couldn't be it. If so, Luke and himself would surely have suffered, too.

"Yes," The Doctor nodded. "I was wondering if this could be due to her old home. You mentioned when I questioned you about her history, about the village she grew up in. Perhaps the fuel that went into the functioning of the village was radioactive, or at the very least, unstable. It could have been the reason behind Flora's parents' deaths, too."

"I..." Layton closed his eyes. He'd been dreading these circumstances. "You haven't told anyone about Flora's background, have you?"

"No, of course not."

The Professor was surprised that that was his first full sentence after being told the news. He'd never wanted a spectacle to be made out of Flora, and that was why he had never shared Flora's old life with anyone else. He'd supposed that it might be important to disclose Flora's true history to a medical professional, though, and he did leave him with the instructions to tell no one, no matter what. He'd asked for classification, because he especially didn't want any extra interest in Flora from other parties in her last few weeks.

He wondered if weeks was too pessimistic or optimistic. He knew that there was no cure for radiation sickness. That brought on his next question.

"How long does she have...?" He asked. Again, this was not a question that he really wanted the answer to, but similarly, he couldn't _not _ know.

"Taking her current condition into consideration, I'd say a maximum of two weeks," The Doctor placed a hand on his colleague's back. "I'm so sorry. You can see her now. She's in the same ward as before."

"Thank you," The Professor nodded. "But I'd like to use a telephone first."

"Certainly," Doctor Ford said as he stood up. "There's a payphone in the hall."

With that, the physician left, leaving Layton alone. He sighed out a rather shaky breath, and placed his hands to his face as if he were praying- but he had never been a man of religion. He had lost many before, and so death had never been a mystery to him, but this was the first time he'd been warned. Again, he wasn't sure if he preferred it or not. Either way, he had taken on the responsibility of being Flora's guardian to take care of her and ensure her well being, and in that, he had surely failed.

The Professor then made his way to the payphone and dropped in a few coins. He had the receiver to his ear, but could hear his heart louder than the other line ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Clark," The Professor said down the phone. "It's Hershel. How quick can you and Luke get to London?"

* * *

**AN: Righty-o. I hope you enjoyed that. If you ask me, I'm dead exited about writing the next chapter, but you'll all have to wait and see why. ;) **

**Reviews make my day!**

**Nikki~**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Review replies! **

**Descole's Apprentice: **I apologise for giving you feels, but I'm glad each chapter gets more interesting; I was aiming for this to be suspenseful! Thank you! :)

**Guest: **Thanks for the review, anon! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and here's the next chapter now! :)

**CrimsonRibbon: **Thanks for the review! Yep, it's all gonna start happening now! (However, I uunfortunately do not know what xenoblade is).

**Abitat Eco: **You shall find out about the kidnapper, definitely. :) Thank you, Abbie! :D

**Also, this is the first chapter to be written on my new laptop which finally arrived, yay! :D **

**Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

Visions

Chapter Eight

Flora awoke with a gasp, finding herself in a room so dark that it took her a few moments to realise that she was in fact conscious. She blinked twice whilst she gathered her energy, which she soon realised, to her surprise, didn't take much longer than several seconds. It was as if she'd just woken up from a sleep; she felt slightly drowsy, but nothing worse than that, nothing at all what waking up from unconsciousness should feel like. She could move perfectly fine, nothing ached, apart from the back of her head, which she imagined was due to the impact of her fall, as she collapsed. The only thing that left her dazed was the dark light (yes, there was light coming from the left) of the room she was in. It took her several moments until she realised she was in a hospital ward. The earlier events of that day made it obvious, but it was the stinging weight in her arm from an IV drip that resulted in Flora's conclusion.

"I was expecting you'd wake soon."

Flora gasped, and jumped upright- that was also surprisingly easily to do. Her head turned and she saw a familiar face hiding in the poorly lit room (Flora assumed a window from the main hall of the ward was letting light in), as a man sat down on a plastic chair by her bed. She frowned as she studied what she could of the features, she knew that she would recognise the person if she could see them clearly enough.

"Surprisingly, the radiation that your body absorbs in order for you to see the visions, only effects your physical condition in the lead up to the foresights. Your body only needs about eight hours or so to recover from the dimensional stretch." The figure went on to explain.

Flora wasn't exactly sure how to respond to his words, partially because she didn't understand some of them. Chemistry was interesting, however Flora was too squeamish for biology and physics rarely made sense. It only ever really interested her when they talked about space. Her facial expression atoned for her lack of words, and the man quickly noticed her curiousness. The light from the hallway hit her face, making her visible. He knew that he would appear eerie in the opposite direction of the light.

"You got my letter, did you not?" The man replied, and when he received no reply, he went on and said "Well, I'll take that as a yes. You realise that those dreams you are having are moments that have yet to happen, yes?"

"Yes... I know. I read the letter..." Flora replied, she was so confused that she was finding herself to be more dazed than she had been when she awoke. "But... Sorry, you were the one who sent the letter?"

Flora didn't understand why she pardoned herself towards this man. Whoever he was, he was the reason she was in this condition and why her life was at risk. Now that she had heard his voice a second time, she recognised that, too, but she couldn't quite place it...

"Yes, I sent the letter," He nodded his head once, and Flora caught a hint of dark curly hair and rather thick eyebrows. "I thought it would be better to see you, too. In case you had any further questions, after all, it's the least I could do. You understand the severity of these visions, do you not?"

"Yes, I think you certainly do owe me answers," Flora was angry, and her words barely showed it without a lack of tone. She'd always struggled to show emotions, particularly anger. She could pout, cross her arms, tear up, all with rage, but she could never raise her voice. She often wondered if that were why the Professor and Luke never took her seriously enough to take her on their adventures. At most, she sounded a little stubborn. "And I understand that it may be..."

"Killing you?" He finished for her. "It's no 'may be', Miss Reinhold, you are dying. To my great surprise, my research shows, too."

"What do you mean?" She asked. She heard the words but had neglected to take the time to understand them.

"Well, the radiation that you're exposed to when you experience the dimensional stretch, which is the miniature time leap your subconsciousness makes in order for you to experience the visions and see the future- a terrible term, I know, I had to make it up myself. Anyway, where was I..." There was a short pause in which the man thought back to what he was explaining.

Flora would have interrupted him and told him that he misunderstood her. That wasn't what she had wanted to be elaborated on when she asked what he meant, but she found she couldn't. Fear. Fear of the truth. After the past few weeks, Flora was more than familiar with the feeling. Besides, she deserved to know a full explanation of just what was going on either way.

"Yes," The man said after a while. He'd clearly remembered his words as he then went on. "The radiation you're being exposed to when you experience the dimensional stretch is rather intense. Rather interestingly, may I say, that you're exposed to a small amount but over a long period of time- this is because it takes a long time for the connection between the two times to be established and then stabilised. Hence, how you begin to feel unwell or tired in the run up to your visions. However, according to your patient records here, your condition was improving before you were admitted. I assume your body's getting used to establishing the connection, so much so, that it happens quickly. You may have only been in pain in the few seconds before you lost consciousness in order for your subconsciousness to witness the future."

"I... I don't recall the moments beforehand," Flora replied, her voice was rather shaky by this point. She wanted the Professor.

"Which is no surprise," The man remarked, Flora could see him shrug. "However, I feel that now I've explained somethings to you, you should now tell me somethings I want to know, in return."

"What do you want to know?" Flora questioned, sitting herself up a little, almost defensively; to prove she had strength.

"I want to know what your visions of the future entail," The shadowy figure responded. "I want you to tell me what you saw? You've seen three, correct?"

"Yes, I have," Flora nodded.

"And?"

"And..." Flora took an even longer pause than the man had, as she thouught about her response. She knew what her response should be, but she was terrified to see the man's reaction. She had to force herself to say the words. She had to remind herself that what she was about to do was to save Luke. She couldn't tell someone she didn't know and trust- no one but the Professor- about what was going to happen to Luke. "And I won't tell you what happened. I won't tell you what I saw in the visions."

"You... You won't?"

"No..." Flora clenched her fists.

"Argh!" The man stood in anger, growling loudly and punched his own clenched fist through the air. He turned around, his face hitting the light, finally allowing Flora to see a clear view of his face.

"I-it's you!" She exclaimed, as his face, now clear in light, fell into place. The Towering Pagoda, the stories from the Professor, the future that never was. "Dimitri Allen!"

The scientist scowled and then frowned, resuming a much calmer position, though it was clear he was not calm himself. He looked over at Flora and she looked over at him right back. There was more fear in Dimitri's eyes, than there were Flora's. She had much less to lose.

"I am the one who gave you these visions, yet you tell me nothing..." He growled, his hands by his side, now stretching out his fingers. Whenever Flora worked for a long period of time, writing, her fingers would get cramp and she would stretch them out like he was now.

"Then that's even more of a reason for me not to tell you," Flora was becoming more certain, more comfortable in standing her ground. "And if it's down to you, then tell me why I can see the future! How did this fall upon me?"

"I will answer any questions you want, if you answer one of mine," Dimitri proposed.

"What question do you want to know the answer to?" Flora combatted. She'd watched the Professor enough times to know how to stand you're ground and do the right thing in a mature way.

"Were the visions of the future all centered around one person?" Dimitri questioned.

Flora paused, as she contemplated her answer. It was then, too, that she realised all three of the visions had been about the same person. The fire. The fire that had burned his house. Then, the second time, the ashes of what remained of his house. Then the third time, when he was stolen from his bed. They were all about one persons future, they were all about Luke.

Upon realising this, Flora realised that she now had two options. She could tell the truth, or she could lie. At first, she was going to say no... But she'd never been a good liar. It soon occurred to her that as long as she didn't specify that it was Luke, then he would remain uninvolved to anyone's knowledge but her own. Besides, he clearly wanted the answer to be yes, and so if she did say yes... Then perhaps it would work in her favour? He would become positive and answer more of her questions.

"Yes. Yes, they were," Flora answered, giving a small nod as she spoke. "Now tell me how this happened to me?"

"Last time I saw you, I was working on more than one project,- not just the time machine," Dimitri began. "I spoke to my henchman and they helped. Whoever was easiest to induce the gas with, they would be our test subject. And it was you."

"Why? When?" Flora demanded, growing restlessly furious at this. Why was it always _her?_

"When Clive took you to his fortress," Dimitri answered. "Although they counted Clive as their number one boss, they still went on and filled the chamber you were kept in with a serum in a gas form."

"A... A serum?" Flora asked, confused.

"Yes. However, what the serum was supposed to do... Well, the visions of the future were not the intended outcome. That I apologise for."

"Because now I'm going to die."

"Yes," Dimitri said this with no reluctance, but he hesitated next. "You... Well... Your Doctor thinks that you have about two weeks left. He is wrong. There is no specified time frame. Your body will die from radiation poisoning and exhaustion after you next experience the dimensional stretch. In other words, after your fourth vision. This may occur in days, weeks, months, or years. There is no way of telling. But I imagine as the first three visions were very close together, you have little time."

Flora said nothing. That was all of her questions answered. This had happened, because of the luck of the drawer, and as always, she had pulled the short straw. She sat back, feeling her back sinking into the pillows and feeling her head come into contact with the wall. She looked down at the bump in the hospital sheets where her legs were. She felt her arms lay on the sticky, plastic sheets, and closed her eyes as she remembered the sting of the IV needle go into her lower arm. Instead of resisting the pain, she embraced it, because that was what she had to do to remind herself she was still alive.

Dimitri began to retreat, but as Flora heard the door open, she glanced up.

"You don't want me to tell anyone any of this, do you?" Flora said, causing Dimitri to stop and pause.

"At this point, it doesn't matter either way," He replied.

"And can I ask one more question?" Flora queried. This one was not as important as the others, but she wanted to know. She still believed she had a right to know. "What was the other project? What was the aim of the serum I was given? If it wasn't supposed to make me see the future, what was it supposed to do? Something else to do with bringing Claire back?"

"No," There was a sudden stiffness in Dimitri's voice. It was recognisable, as if it had always been there, but it had only now come out because it had been provoked. "No. That was not the aim of the project."

With that, Dimitri Allen left. Flora knew that would be the last she saw of him, without the needs it it. She was alone, again.

* * *

**AN: I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! :D**

**A review would be great! :D**

**Nicki~**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: S'up folks! **

**So... It's been ages. (I'm not even gonna check but I assume it's been about 8 months or something)... Basically, doing a degree and working as a waitress simultaneously means you have no extra time. Most nights, I sleep less than five hours. **

**The first year of my degree is now complete and many students have returned home, whereas I, who is trying to keep her well paid part time job (seriously I would be eating 5 meals a week if it weren't for my tips), has not gone back to parents and is instead living with my brother and sister-in-law because my boyfriend and room mates have gone to their parents for the Summer, meaning that I can not pay the rent by myself. **

**So, with my spare time and loneliness, I finally have time to write (but I'mma mostly be sleepin' kay?) **

**Not that any of you will read this. I'm gonna be hella' surprised if anyone reads this chapter it's been so long since an update!**

* * *

**Visions**

Chapter Nine

Clark and Brenda had been ever so excited to think about the day they would tell Luke that they would be visiting London. They couldn't wait to see him full of energy and excitement at the idea of seeing the Professor, and Flora, who were practically his second family, again. They knew Luke was so heartbroken to have moved away, but with Clark's career, what else could they have done? His sadness over leaving was so great, that surely his happiness to be returning would be joyfully overwhelming?

But no, that would not be the case.

Instead, Clark and Brenda sat Luke down in the living room, with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. He knew something was wrong, then. The same thing had happened when his Grandmother had passed a few years ago.

Clark and Brenda carefully explained to Luke, that Flora, his best friend, was very sick, and that she would not get better. Luke's eyes filled with tears and his fists grasped at the settee cushions. He glanced down. When he was younger, and visiting a holiday park, his Father had taken him on a ghost train. Luke had been so frightened that he was shaking, but he did not refuse, put up a sulk, or even close his eyes when he got into the carriage and journeyed through. After all, he wasn't a toddler. That was how he felt. He didn't want to listen, but he couldn't quite bring himself to cover his ears, or walk away. That was _not _what a gentleman did.

"Look on the bright side," Luke muttered to himself, as he stared out at the ocean on the boat journey home. "At least you're going back to London."

-X-X-X-

The Professor had suggested that the Tritons stay at his home in London, rather than a hotel when they visited Flora. It would be better for Luke, the Professor had said. He'll feel more at home. Besides, there's enough room. Brenda and Clark agreed; they had their suspicions that Hershel didn't want to be alone in his house. They couldn't blame him for that.

Luke, Brenda and Clark were met by the Professor when they got off their train from the coast, at London. It was nearly nine o'clock by the time their train got in, and they were all tired after their journey, even though it had been very uneventful. Luke had barely said a word. Looking up at the Professor as he shook his hand, Luke didn't recognise the Professor's smile. It was sadder, much sadder, than he'd ever seen before. Even sadder than when he parted ways with Claire. Then again, he'd been through that once before. This would be the first time he would lose a daughter. Adopted, or not.

"Luke," the Professor greeted. "I'm so glad you're here. Flora's terribly excited to see you, too."

Luke swore the Professor flinched when he said her name.

"I can't wait to see her either, Professor. Is the hospital far from here?" That was the most Luke had said all day.

"Oh, no. It's far too late for a visit now, Luke. You must all be tired from your journey," the Professor replied.

"But..." Luke began to protest.

"Luke," Brenda crouched down by her son. "I'm sure Flora's far too tired for a visit this late. We'll see her tomorrow morning."

The Professor nodded, but said nothing. The time of day made little difference. Flora was nearly always asleep.

-X-X-X-

Luke had come downstairs for a glass of water, but stopped at the door that lead to the living room, and listened.

"It really is such a shame, Hershel."

"If there's anything we can do..."

"Please, you have done more than enough by coming..."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's only fair on Luke that he should get to say goodbye..."

A pause.

"How long, Hershel?"

"I was told two weeks the day I telephoned you."

"Is she all right? Mentally? I mean..."

"She doesn't know. I... I don't know how to tell her."

A sigh.

Luke went back upstairs.

-X-X-X-

Luke had never liked hospitals.

He went when he was seven after breaking his arm. He fell out of a tree in Arianna and Tony's back garden. He cried harder because he was scared of going to the hospital than because of the pain. Arianna told him not to worry. Everyone is always so nice in hospitals, she said. She was right. But Luke still didn't like them. They were always too cold or too hot; they were too bright; they were too... Luke didn't know what the word was. But he shivered as they walked through to the reception.

Flora's room was on the ground floor. _Intensive Care Unit- _the sign read. It was quiet in the ward, other than the irregular beep coming from every single closed curtain that they passed. Not one was open. There were people behind every curtain. Dying. Luke could hear his footsteps on the floor. He walked at a steady pace. Steadier than the heartbeats of those around him.

He followed the Professor round a corner to an isolated bed in the corner of the room. The radiation poisoning, he assumed. The Professor pulled back a purple curtain; all the others had been blue.

"Good morning, Flora," the Professor greeted. "Luke's here to see you."

Flora Reinhold's eyes were open. They were glazed, but they were open and with just a glance of them as she looked up at the two of them, Luke was relieved to see that her eyes still... Shone. Ever since his parents told him that Flora was sick, he could only picture her with ghost like eyes that stared, but did not see, and with pale and cold limbs that only knew how to rest. But that was not that he saw now.

He saw Flora. Though she had an IV in her arm, tubes in her nose and wires to her chest, her heart was still beating. And though she was pale, thinner, and presumably weak, she was smiling. She was looking him in the eyes and smiling.

"Hello, Flora..." Luke began, rather nervously. He didn't dare ask how she was. "I-I'm so glad to see you."

"Yes," Flora smiled. Her sentences were short. She was growing more and more tired each day. The Professor had already said so.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for a bit," the Professor said, with the same grin he had been giving since Luke got back to London.

Luke shivered. Not only was the hospital rather chilly (for the air conditioning needed to be on at all times to keep the temperature of all the patient's down) but seeing Flora like this was... painful. Flora was Luke's sister, forget about blood; she was by far her best friend that he'd ever had and so had never even dared to imagine this very scenario. When Flora had first come to London, her immune system was incredibly weak, most possibly due to the lack of actual humans in St Mystere, and she fell sick with the flu in a matter of hours. She was completely bedridden, and upon her recovery, the Professor had ensured that she was given injections to prevent her from getting everything from tetanus to the whooping cough and from smallpox to meningitis. After that, she hadn't fallen sick again, and so to see her like this now.

Luke thought back to the conversation he had overheard the night before. Two weeks.

He placed his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze.

Two weeks.

"It's okay, Flora."

Two weeks.

"I'm here."

* * *

**AN: I'm gonna update another story now, folks. If you wanna read. **

**Reviews are MASSIVELY appreciated. **

**Nicki ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello, folks. How crazy is it to get an update sooo quickly after the last one after waiting nearly ten months for the last update? Haha! **

**You have no idea how much I miss writing these! :)**

**Thank you to Abitat Eco, emaraldwings1992 and girlcathy for your lovely reviews! It's so nice to see that people are reading this after such a long wait. :D**

* * *

Visions

Chapter Ten

As Flora awoke the next morning, she felt her stomach twist with sickness. This was understandable. Flora was terribly unwell, and she knew that. She knew it more than the hospital and more than the Professor realised she did. Flora knew she was dying. Flora thought back to her recent unexpected visitor. Scientist, Dimitri Allen, had informed her of her impending death, and he'd also indirectly informed her of something else.

Luke was somehow connected to all of this. For all of her visions had been connected to her friend, and, based on Dimitri Allen's behaviour the other night, this was of a great importance. When Flora considered her visions of a time that was not yet upon her, and possibly never would be, it made her feel even more sick. In her most recent vision, Luke had been kidnapped by a shadowy figure- or rather, he _will _be kidnapped.

A majority of the hours that Flora was awake, which was unfortunately less than six hours a day, she felt remarkably dazed and confused. However, today, as she stirred awake, she could tell that her mind was clear and she was certain that Luke was in danger, and there was a great possibility that Dimitri Allen was the cause of it.

Thinking about all of it, Flora's nausea suddenly became too much for her to handle. Wide awake, she bolted. Eyes open, neck-strained, her gag reflex spasmed and she vomited.

"Oh, dear," a kind voice said, as Flora felt a cardboard type of material brush against her chin.

Flora blinked her eyes. The face of a woman, presumably a nurse, appeared in front of her.

"There we go, poppet," the nurse smiled. "Caught ya' just in time.

The nurse- which she most definitely was as she had a small watch pinned to the top of her pinafore- was a middle-aged woman, with a plump figure and a short grey bob. A pair of small glasses perched on the end of her nose. She spoke with a thick cockney accent. Flora would have been rather embarrassed to have just vomited down herself, but having the kind nurse smiling over her was reassuring. Besides, Flora soon realised that she had much more pressing concerns to worry about.

"Sorry," Flora apologised, despite the nurse's reassurance. It felt like the polite thing to do, however Flora couldn't be quite sure. After all, she had never vomited upon a person.

"No worries, pet," the nurse chuckled. "Good thing I was here, eh? Just putting in a new IV drip for ya'."

Flora looked up and saw that the nurse was indeed changing her drip. By now, the nurse had placed the paper sick bowl on the side, and had returned to fixing a fist-sized bag of fluid to the wire which lead to Flora's right arm.

"What's in there?" Flora questioned, completely out of curiousity. After all, what did you give to someone who was dying of... Flora didn't even understand what was wrong with her. From Dimitri Allen's explanation, she knew that it was something to do with exposure to a type of substance. It was making her sick, tired and draining all the energy from her body. But... She didn't know more than that. She supposed she never would.

"Glucose," the nurse replied with another bright smile. "Sugar, vitamins and minerals. Ya' not able to eat much, of course, and you've gotta' get ya' nutrients and energy some'ow, don't ya, pet?"

"Yes, that makes sense," Flora nodded, before she felt her eyelids ache.

"Tired, dear?" the nurse asked.

Flora opened her eyes, not even aware that she had closed them.

"Don't worry. If you're tired, you can sleep. In fact, I would recommend that you do," the nurse looked at her watch. "Ya' dad'll be here in about half an hour. Perhaps if ya' sleep now, you'll be nice and awake for 'im."

"My... dad?" It took Flora several moments to realise that the nurse was talking about the Professor. She'd been thinking of her Father so much recently, that she was momentarily confused.

"The fella' with the tophat? He not ya' father, then?" the nurse questioned.

"He's my legal guardian..." Flora replied. "And you say he'll be here soon?"

"Indeed he will. Half past nine. Every day. He stays until five pm, dear. Brings a packed lunch and ev'rything."

"He... does?" Flora really didn't think the Professor would be visiting her everyday. She knew he was a gentleman, and she knew he cared, but... Everyday, from half nine until five. What about his job, his lectures, his students?

"Why, of course, he does," the nurse beamed. "And who was that strapping young lad who came yesterday to visit? Ya' boyfriend?"

"Sorry... I don't..."

"Ah, yes, you were quite out of it yesterday, love. Good to see you're a bit chirpier today, though," the nurse went on. "But, yeah, a boy about your age visited along with your guardian? Lovely sandy hair, a blue cap."

"Luke..."

It was then that Flora realised that the visions of the future, were becoming an all-consuming living nightmare.

-X-X-X-

As the nurse had said, at half past nine, on the dot, the Professor arrived at Flora's bedside- with a packed lunch in a brown paper bag.

"You're awake!" the Professor beamed as he sat down, clearly glad to see Flora with more energy.

"I know," Flora giggled. "The nurse told me you'd be here at half past nine."

"Ah, yes. It has become a habit, me coming here every morning," he admitted.

"And, she said you stay until half past five. Everyday," Flora went on.

"Well, I can't just leave you here on your own, can I?" the Professor smiled. "Now, it's certainly good to see you up and awake- and much more energetic than yesterday."

Flora wouldn't use the word energetic to describe herself. Her mind was awake, yes, but her body was weak with exhaustion.

"The nurse said a young boy was here yesterday, too," Flora went on. "That couldn't have been, Luke, could it?"

"But, of course, Flora!" the Professor replied. "He's come over to visit you whilst you're not well."

"But... He's come so far..." Flora said, thinking about how much Luke hated boats. "All for me?"

"Of course. He wanted to come and see you whilst you were unwell."

"But..."

Luke couldn't be here. Not in London.

"Is everything all right, dear? You've gone pale. Are you beginning to feel worse? Shall I get something?" The Professor's questions rallied off, one after another, before Flora would have had a chance to answer them, had she have been listening. But she wasn't, because she knew Luke was in danger and her mind had gone into overdrive. "Flora!" the Professor almost shouted, trying to get her attention.

She shook her head.

"Sorry- yes. I'm fine. Just thinking," Flora paused. Could she tell him? Would he believe her? Yes, of course he would. He had no reason not to... "Luke can't be in London, Professor."

"Why ever not?" the Professor questioned, sitting himself back down and frowning at Flora's words.

"Because... It's dangerous, Professor. It's... It's a long story, but- you have to believe me that Luke is in danger if he's here in London," Flora said. "Tell me, is he staying at your house or a hotel?"

"Well, the house, of course. I was hardly going to have the Triton's pay for a hotel room for a few weeks, when there's plenty of room at the house."

"A few weeks?!" Flora gasped. "When... When do they return home?"

"They have a deposit down for tickets back to France for the twenty fifth of July," the Professor explained with a sad look in his eye.

It was then at that moment that Flora realised that the Professor knew her fate. Flora opened her mouth to respond, but she did not know what to say. No wonder he was visiting her everyday.

"What is today's date?" Flora asked, slowly and quietly, without looking her guardian in the eye.

"Why, it's the... The second of July today."

Flora did a quick calculation in her head. Three weeks. The Professor was expecting her to be gone within three weeks. Was it true? Was three weeks what the doctors had told him? Was that what the hospital had estimated based on all the tests and examinations she'd gone through? And was it accurate? Did she really have three weeks to live? She knew she had limited time, but... Three weeks?

"Does Luke expect to have said goodbye by then?" Flora asked, just as slow and quiet, and with as little eye contact as before.

"Of course he's going to come and say goodbye before he goes back to France-" Then the Professor stopped, as he realised what Flora meant by this. And then he realised that she, too, knew her fate.

"What makes you think that Luke will need to say goodbye?"

Flora didn't respond, but instead stared, now actually making eye contact. She felt a lot braver suddenly. Perhaps the knowledge that she would soon be a part of oblivion had diminished her fear.

"How do you know?" the Professor asked, now taking on Flora's quiet voice. He let out a sigh and looked away for a moment. Flora thought she saw his eyes shine with a tear, but none ever fell, so she figured she must have imagined it.

"I'm afraid that if I answer that you won't believe me," Flora replied, before the Professor could look back at her. Now that she had thought she had seen tears in his eyes- even if she had only imagined it- her courage had gone.

"Is it the same reason as why Luke is in danger?" the Professor queried.

Flora said nothing, however did nod in response. It was clear the Professor's mind was at work, puzzle-solving.

"Can you tell me what that reason is?" the Professor asked.

Flora paused in hesitation. She opened her mouth and her lips got ready to sound a 'V', but she felt stupid saying visions.

"I've been having these dreams," Flora began to explain.

"Dreams, you say?" the Professor smiled slightly. "And you see that fits my theory perfectly."

Flora knew he would have come up with a theory for what was occurring, but she had doubted he would be correct. Indeed, she was right.

"What theory is that?" she asked.

The Professor took her hand and smiled kindly.

"Luke was in that fire, remember? It happened just before you became sick, and so that's probably all your subconscious has been thinking about; Luke, and the possibility of him in peril. Because you're a good friend, and I'm sure Luke being in danger scares you a great deal."

Flora frowned at his explanation.

"But the other night... Someone..." Flora couldn't give his name out of embarrassment, as she began to wonder whether really this may all be in her head. "Someone came and told me that I was dreaming the future..."

"Oh, Flora..." the Professor gave a small smile. "You have been delirious at times since you've become sick. Perhaps, you were speaking to a doctor or a nurse and half-dreamt the conversation, or had dreamt it up all together?"

Flora thought for several moments. She had spoken to Dimitri Allen, that she was certain of. However... The Professor had never been wrong before, that she was even more certain of.

She smiled briefly.

"Perhaps, yes..." Flora replied.

"I assure you, dear, Luke is in no danger whatsoever," the Professor gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "I think it's you we should be worrying about, don't you?"

Flora smiled again.

"Can I ask a question?" Flora said after several moments.

"But of course. Ask whatever you want."

"What's wrong with me?" Flora questioned. If the hospital had a reason for Flora's sickness short life span, then she would know for certain that the visions of the future were nothing but dreams of paranoia and fear.

"Your village," the Professor began, sitting back down in his chair. He cleared his throat. "St Mystere. It appears that, I assume from the controversial style of the village... Well... It's radiation poisoning."

"Radiation poisoning?" Flora repeated.

"Yes, radiation poisoning," the Professor confirmed.

Incurable. Terminal. Painful. Flora remembered learning about it in physics at school.

Then her mind went to school. She wouldn't attend another day of school again. She'd only been attending for the past year, but oh, how she loved learning.

"Flora?" the Professor said, loudly. He was trying to catch her attention.

"Hmm?" Flora turned back to him.

"I was just saying... Never mind."

"No, what was it?"

The Professor looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing will upset or scare me. It's okay," Flora reassured.

"You're very brave, dear," the Professor fondly smiled. Flora smiled back, and outstretched her hand, fingers and all, towards him. He gladly took it and gave it a squeeze. "I was saying how it is most likely it was the cause of death for your parents?"

"Hmm..." Flora pondered. "It'll be nice to see them again soon."

* * *

**AN: Okey dokey, so... I hope you enjoyed this update and I hope you will leave a kind and constructive reviews using dat little box just underneath... :)**

**Nikki~**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm very sorry for the long wait! I had a very exciting job offer come up out of the blue, hence my sudden disappearrance. But I'm back now... And am going on holiday the next day, so there's a big chance I may disappear again for a week- it depends on the wi-fi. **

**Anyhow, thank you for waiting: Here is chapter 11 of Visions!**

* * *

Visions

Chapter Eleven

Flora lay in bed thinking about her discussion with the Professor earlier that day. Flora felt awfully confused. For she really had seen Dimitri Allen; it wasn't a dream or a delusion. It was him. All that he had said, about his experiment, that wasn't something she could have made up or imagined. Besides, it had felt far too real. And so had her visions.

She could see Luke's future- part's of it anyway. She was certain of it. There was no other explanation. It was real. But... The Professor hadn't believed her. How could he have not believed her?

Flora was slightly angry over this. Just because she was ill... But they were visions, not delusions! Yet, the Professor did not believe her. He'd barely even given her a chance to explain herself. He'd come up with a theory behind it all before she could even tell him everything. She hadn't even mentioned the letter that had been sent to her the previous week. That was strong evidence, indeed... Only... Yes, now she remembered. The contents of the letter had been so upsetting to her at the time, that she'd ripped it up and thrown it away.

She sighed.

There was no point in being angry at the Professor. Flora assumed that he would be feeling most guilty considering Flora's position. After all, it had been his job to take care of Flora and... Well, though of course it most certainly was not the Professor's thought, Flora knew that the Professor would take it to heart and blame himself. Perhaps that was why he had dismissed her idea. He wanted to believe it really was the fault of the village, that would help clear his conscious.

Flora sighed again.

The hospital always had lights on incase of an emergency. Lives couldn't be saved in the dark, after all. Nevertheless, it was late. Flora was tired, as she always was.

She didn't even notice herself fall asleep.

-X-X-X-

"Hi, Flora."

Flora heard a voice beside her. Her eyes flickered and she stretched out her fingertips. That was the only sign of a yawn that she could manage these days. Her eyes opened and she waited for them to focus on her surroundings.

"Look, Professor, she's awake!"

Luke. That was Luke's voice. Luke, he was here again.

"Mmm... Luke," Flora mumbled. She saw him standing above her, looking down at her with aa big smiling beam across her face. She stifled a giggle. "Luke..."

Her voice was happy and exhausted, but she lacked the energy to be excited.

"Hi, Flora," Luke said again. "The Professor said he wasn't sure if you would wake up today, but I'm certainly glad you have!"

"Me, too," Flora smiled faintly. "Professor..."

"I'm here, dear," the Professor answered from the opposite side of her to Luke.

She turned her head to look at the Professor and gave him a slight smile, too.

"Good morning..." Flora greeted.

"Good morning, Flora," the Professor smiled back. He had such a comforting and soothing smile.

"Morning? Flora it's half past two in the afternoon!" Luke exclaimed.

"Oh..." Flora closed her eyes. Not to sleep, just to merely rest. She opened them again, as if she had taken a rather long blink. "I didn't sleep until late last night. I couldn't."

"No?" the Professor asked.

Flora could feel something warm on her left hand. She looked down, which was rather easy considering she was always in an upright position. When she was moved into the hospital, they'd put her in the bed sitting up on a large pillow. It was, despite what Flora had heard about hospitals before being admitted into one, rather comfortable. So, as she looked down, she could see the Professor's hand stroking hers softly.

"No. Thinking," Flora smiled back.

The Professor nodded in response. From his rather solemn expression, Flora could tell that he'd presumed she meant she was thinking about dying. Flora was trying her hardest not to do so. It was impossible at times, but she was trying to focus on what she had left of her life and what she could do with it. Her illness meant that she could not move much at all, for she was completely bedridden. However, she of course, had been left with one final task.

She had to keep Luke safe. She had to wait and see Luke's future at least once more, so that she could make sure that he would be safe. In that knowledge, Flora knew she could part the world, happy, as long as she could see Luke safe, or use her killer (for what was what these visions were) to save him herself.

* * *

**AN: **Not many more chapters to go! But then there will be a sequel, so really, there are plenty more chapters to go, I suppose!

Thank you for reading, folks! If you left a review, I'd be pretty happy!

Nikki~


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi, guys. First of all, I owe you guys a massive apology for leaving this story so long! The reason for this was because I went on holiday and then got very sick whilst on holiday and ended up in hospital, due to severe heatstroke and dehydration. Then, when I got better and went home, I had to go back up to the city to view some apartments and houseshares ready for October when I go back to university. **

**Either way, I'm back! And here is the next and penultimate chapter of Visions.**

* * *

Visions

Chapter Twelve

Luke was, truly, her best friend. Knowing that she would soon have no choice to leave him upset her greatly. Even when she had stood by the dock with the Professor and waved until her arm ached, as she watched Luke's ship sail away to France earlier that year, Flora knew they would still be best friends. She had thought that she would see him return to London, to study Veterinary Science at Gressenheller University, just as he'd told her he would before he'd left for France, and that then she would see him become a vet and then live the rest of their life's together.

It was even more painfully teasing when Flora took into account that the illness, if that was what it was, allowed her to see glimpses of Luke's future. Yet, she couldn't control these visions. She wished she could. Flora wished she could control them and see if Luke really would study to be a vet at Gressenheller. She wished she could use her visions to see what Luke would do with the rest of his life, that she wouldn't see. Would he get married? (In all honesty, Flora had maybe wondered a couple of times if one day the two of them would wed.) Would he have a family? Would he be like the Professor and solve mysteries all over the world with an apprentice of his own?

Flora wished she could find out, but she knew her visions had to be used for something even more important than her own desires. Even if she could control her visions and find out about Luke's future, she couldn't. She was losing more and more every day; she was running out of time.

Yesterday, Flora had felt the sudden rise of a headache, just like the ones she'd had before she saw the future. Flora had said nothing, though she had found it hard to hide a few winces; she knew she'd be given a painkiller of some sort and she couldn't be numb for the vision. She needed to know when it was coming. She needed to prepare herself for her last vision, for those would be her last moments. It wasn't necessary, bit it was important to her.

Either way, a vision was on its way and Flora suspected that she had one last dimensional stretch- she thought that was what Dimitri Allen had called them- in her. That meant one last glimpse of Luke's future. Luke was going to be kidnapped in the near future. All that mattered to her was that Luke was one day safe again. She had to see that Luke was safe. She had to see that he had a future all of his own, even if she didn't.

It was at that thought, that Flora's eyes opened.

She'd been thinking too intricately for her to be sleeping, but she had been bordering on the edge of unconsciousness, and that was how she spent the few hours of the day that she wasn't asleep. Her time really was limited aand it wasn't just Flora that knew it. The Professor had been told by Doctor Ford.

"Professor Layton," Doctor Ford had said, whilst Flora slept deeply. "I'm very sorry, but Flora has but a few days left."

Luke knew it, too. The Professor couldn't keep him in the dark any longer. He hated to lie to his apprentice, but he hated to give him news as terrible and saddening as this. The Professor had not realised that Luke had overheard conversations and was aware of how serious Flora's situation was, but even as the Professor told Luke that Flora would be gone soon, Luke was defiant.

"I refuse to believe it, Professor," Luke had shook his head firmly, although his fists were clamped with tension. "But there's no way Flora will die. She's too strong. I know it. Just wait and see. She'll be fine, Professor. I know she will."

The Professor had sighed. He wished that Luke was right, but the Professor knew that there was no way that Flora could just suddenly spring back to life.

He pondered this as he watched Flora open her eyes. He'd arrived a couple of hours ago and Flora had been sleeping, yet she'd mumbled several words which he couldn't quite understand. He'd wondered if she was dreaming.

"Good morning, dear," the Professor said.

He always had to stop himself from asking how she was whenever she woke up. He was scared of whatever her answer would be. She'd shown signs of a headache the previous day, although Flora had insisted that she was fine and felt nothing at all. The Professor had assumed that she just didn't want to make a fuss and Doctor Ford had a nurse add morphine into her IV drip.

"Hello," Flora said in a breath like whisper. She stirred slightly and glanced around the room, but without moving her head, as she lacked the energy to do so. " Luke...?"

"He's on his way," the Professor replied softly. "He's just with his parents. They're dropping him back here soon."

Clark and Brenda Triton had asked to have a long breakfast with their son, so they could talk to him about Flora. He'd never lost anyone before and they were worried about how this was affecting him.

"He's safe?" Flora asked.

"Of course he is," The Professor replied. He tried not to chuckle as he replied. He knew what Flora was referring to; she still thought he was in some type of danger for whatever reason. The poor dear. Of course Luke was safe. Why on earth would he not be?

"Good..."

Flora's answers and words were short. She could muster a few words and a short sentence at the most. She really was dying. The Professor hadn't even let himself think the word "dead" but as he sat there, watching Flora lose her life, he knew he couldn't hide it from himself. She would soon be death.

"You're crying?" Flora said, hearing a light sniff. Her eyes had closed again. "Don't cry..."

The Professor couldn't help but smile at her stubbornness. He reached toward her and squeezed her hand. It was warm.

"I'm sorry," he said in a strangely happy tone, trying to make up for the fact that he'd let a few tears fall in front of her. He raised her hand that he was holding and kissed it gently, holding it. "You know, Flora, I'm sorry for never saying this before, but you've done a lot for me, Flora. Thank you."

"What?" Flora asked, not able to ask more specifically what on earth it was she'd done that deserved gratitude. She'd always felt like a burden to the Professor.

"I never thought I'd get to have a family," The Professor went on. "After Claire left, you see... Well, she was my only chance at having anything like that. But then when you came back to London with me after we met, I got to have a daughter. I got a second chance at having a family."

Flora didn't say anything. Her eyes were closed. It was hard to tell when Flora was awake and when she was sleeping at times, but as a smile appeared on her face, the Professor knew she was still awake. Even if she couldn't see, the Professor smiled back.

"Thank you, Flora," he whispered again.

-X-X-X-

Luke made his way into Flora's ward not too long after. Upon stepping through into the ward, he looked over to see the Professor leaning over Flora's bed, where she lay with her eyes closed. His heart stopped and he froze in his steps. He didn't move again until he realised that Flora's chest was moving up and down. She was still breathing.

"Professor," Luke said, walking forward to stand by the Professor. Normally when visiting Flora, Luke would sit on the chair on the opposite side of the bed, but he couldn't stand on his own today. He didn't think the Professor wanted to either.

The Professor sat up and looked over at Luke.

"Luke," The Professor replied with a faint smile. The Professor looked back at Luke. "She's sleeping just now. She's ever so tired."

"I know," Luke swallowed. He could feel a lump rising in his throat. "Mum and Dad said she will be..."

Luke couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's okay, Luke," the Professor nodded.

"The doctors said I can only stay for a few minutes to... To say goodbye," Luke swallowed again as he spoke. A few tears began to run down his face.

"I'll just let you do that. Are you okay to be alone with Flora?" The Professor asked as he stood up. Once Luke had nodded, the Professor said, "You see, Luke, even though Flora's sleeping, she can still hear you. Try talking to her."

The Professor left the ward, leaving Luke and Flora alone.

Luke felt a twist in his stomach as he approached Flora. He stood right by the head of her bed to be as close to her as possible. His parents had driven him to the hospital, but taken the long way around, insisting that they talk with him before he went to visit Flora. They'd told him how hard it can be to lose someone and how he didn't have to go and visit Flora for a last time, if he thought it would be too upsetting. They'd said that Flora wouldn't mind and that she would understand, but... Surely Flora wanted to see Luke one last time?

Luke looked down at Flora, not sure if he wished she were awake or asleep like she was. He wanted to talk with her again and think about all the fun times they'd had together. Then again, perhaps it was easier like this.

"Hi, Flora," Luke said rather quietly. In all honesty, he was a bit embarrassed of the Professor hearing him. He sniffed again and then rubbed his eyes rid of any tears. He was determined to be a gentleman and get through this goodbye with no tears. "It's me. It's Luke. I... Umm... I really wish I could do something. Y'know I reall wish I could do something, or figure something out that can make you better, but... I guess if even the Professor can't."

Luke paused and took a deep breath. He took Flora's hand like he had seen the Professor do.

"I'm really going to miss you, Flora," Luke went on, trying hard to keep back the tears. "A-and I'm going to remember all the fun times we've had together always. Like, remember jumping on the sofas on the Molentary Express? And... when you came to London for the first time and... Remember that time we found the stray kitten and hid it in the house for a whole week before the Professor even found out?"

Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, Luke dried his eyes for a second time. He couldn't seem to stop the tears. He remembered how when Aurora had died and how horrible that had been, but having it now be Flora who he was losing was much, much worse.

"I hope you're still not angry at the Professor and me, Flora," Luke went on. "I know you always felt alone when we went off on investigations, but it was never... It was never because we didn't like you or because you got in the way. It was always because the Professor- well and me, too, I suppose- was just so afraid that you'd get hurt. Because we both care about you and... Both of us are... We're both really going to miss you, Flora."

Luke sighed and sat down on the seat that the Professor had been sitting on, his hand was still grasping tightly onto hers.

The Professor had been right. For Flora had heard every word that Luke said, even though she slept. She clung onto all of her words and could imagine herself smiling; she hoped that she really was and that if so, then Luke could see her smile. Then, he would know for sure that Flora had heard him. Flora was so busy focusing on trying to smile in her sleep, that she didn't notice that she was standing, in a dream like daze, in a street at night, watching none other than Dimitri Allen walk into a house with Luke Triton in tow.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so now I shall bring an end to this chapter that has made me a bit teary writing. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope my writing was good enough to make you sad but no so good enough to make you cry, 'cause I don't really want you guys to cry, because you are all lovely readers who have stuck with me through the thick and thin of this fanfic, and it will be soon over (after one more chapter!) and I clearly don't know how to use full-stops 'cause this has been a really long sentence. **

**Either way, although this was the penultimate chapter of Visions, there will be a sequel which will be titled Spirits so we have not quite reached the end of this tale yet! :)**

**Reviews are great! :)**

**Nikki~**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is a very important chapter, as this is the last chapter of Visions. As some of you may know, I first wrote the story Visions when I first joined this lovely website in 2012 and this is a much better rewrite because I used to be an absolutely terrible writer (in fact, there's a very good chance I may rewrite Visions again in 4 years time, because I may then decide that this is retelling is rubbish). Either way, this is an important story, and as the final chapter, this is an important chapter. **

**That is why I would like you all to know, that I wrote this very important chapter, whilst on a plane, sitting in between two of my older brothers, with both of them poking me constantly and going "Nikki, what you writing? Nikki, what you doing? Nikki, who's Luke? Nikki, what you writing? Nikki? Nikki? Nikki?" I am not exaggerating when I say that my brother's did this for the entire plane ride with no breaks apart from to ask the airline host for some beer (which I ended up paying for and they now owe me £6 each). My Mother did politely request that they stop but my brothers are 25 and 27 so they don't exactly have to do what she says.**

**That being said, I hope you like this very important chapter, which was incredibly hard to write, because of said older brothers, who I can personally guarantee will faced my wrath once we'd landed.**

* * *

Visions

Chapter Thirteen

Flora stood rather still as she quickly realised what was occuring. It was another, and most likely, her final vision. She knew from what Dimitri Allen, her indirect murderer, had said, this was most probably it now, for Flora Reinhold. She would witness this vision, and that either shortly or immediately after, she would die.

It wasn't time to focus on that right now, for there was something far more important for her to focus on than her own life; Luke's.

Unlike her previous vision, in which she had seen Luke being kidnapped in his sleep from the spare room at the Professor's, Luke was now awake. He was walking behind Dimitri Allen. Wait, no... He wasn't... He was being dragged. Forcefully. Dimitri Allen, the scientist who had been in every way possible madly in love with the Professor's late lover, had his hand grasping on tightly to the teenage boy's wrist. Luke had never been a particularly strong boy; he was fast and nimble, but he lacked arm strength. Even Flora could beat him at arm-wrestling and neither was she particularly strong. And so, not much work was needed in kidnapping him.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Luke shouted in distress, failing in trying to escape from the scientist's tight hold.

Sadly, Flora doubted anyone would hear him. This street seemed to be deserted. The street seemed to be a populated area, but even in the dark Flora could see that the houses that stood were in a bad state. She wouldn't be surprised if the houses were baron. Or, if the houses were filled with occupants, Flora (who honestly did hate to stereotype, generalise or assume) doubted that someone who took such little care in their home would be the type to come and see what the shouts were about. In an area like this, that was filled with overflowing trash cans and had rude words spray-painted on the paths, Flora wondered whether neighbours would be used to shouts at night and so could easily block through the noise and sleep through it.

Either way, it appeared that nobody would be coming to Luke's rescue.

Dimitri, who was only holding onto Luke with one hand, used his free hand to take a key out of his jacket pocket and unlock the door to one of the houses. Upon opening the door, he more or less through Luke inside. Flora had yet to hear a single sound from Dimitri. He hadn't sighed or made a sound that would indicate his struggle of keeping ahold of Luke; he hadn't even spoken. However, once Luke was inside the house, Dimitri pulled the door to, presumably so as to prevent Luke from making an escape attempt, and stared out.

He squinted through the darkness and he scanned the horizon, as if he was looking for someone. Of course, no one was there. Technically, not even Flora was... Unless, Dimitri knew she was watching. After all, he was the one who had cursed her with these visions and her sickness in the first place. She knew from his conversation with her that night he came to the hospital that he knew nothing of what her vision's entailed, hence why he was so desperate to question her, but what if he'd found out since then? He was a very accomplished scientist, after all. The man had assisted in the construction of a time machine (though the time machine had indeed exploded, it did indeed complete the task of sending a person to the future) so she couldn't exactly put anything past him.

Flora knew it was silly, but she couldn't help wonder if Dimitri was looking to see if he could see any sign whatsoever of Flora watching him. Of course, it was much more likely that Dimitri was just confirming that nobody had seen him. After all, it was completely impossible to tell that Flora was there and she was sure that Dimitri could figure that out for himself, as he was the one who'd given them to her in the first place, whether that was his original intention or not.

Flora felt like a ghost whilst she witnessed her visions. She couldn't touch a thing and nothing could touch her. She couldn't feel the wind, or the sun, or the cold. It was like she was watching a film, only slightly more immersive. She couldn't move anything, she couldn't be touched by anything in her visions, she was merely looking at a glimpse in the future, as if it were a dream. But it wasn't a dream; it was a living nightmare. Luke had truly been kidnapped by Dimitri Allen and Flora knew that she would not be around to save him much longer.

Dimitri closed the door and disappeared inside the house, and Flora realised that if she didn't act now, she would never have another chance.

She began to explore the street, which was what the Professor did every time he begun a new investigation and had no leads. Whose advise was there better to follow? Flora did not even know which area of London this was... Was this street even in London? She couldn't know for sure, but putting the facts together... Yes, it had to be. Luke had been in his pyjamas as Dimitri pulled him down the street and he had not looked dirty. He'd been taken at one point during this night which was yet to happen, and this was where he had been- or would be- taken. Flora wasn't quite sure on tenses, but she supposed they didn't really matter. What mattered was finding out where Luke would be taken too. Maybe then, she could leave a sign to the Professor. Maybe, just maybe, she would have the time. She couldn't be sure, but hope was all she had left.

She really didn't mind dying, as long as she didn't so in vain. As long as she could help in making sure Luke was safe once she was gone, she could die happy.

And there it was. A street sign. And as soon as Flora had read the letters, the vision crumbled into pieces around her and faded into a blur. Flora barely noticed the moment of darkness between the vision and consciousness and she awoke to the bright lights of the hospital.

Her chest was tight. Her limbs were light with numbness. Her mind was adrift. She had but seconds, but that was all she needed.

-X-X-X-

The Professor returned to Flora's ward after leaving to allow Luke to say his goodbye to the terrifying sound of a heart monitor. It was going off at an alarming rate. Every half a second.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Flora!" The Professor cried, his face went pale and he ran to her bedside.

Her eyes were open. Wide and strained. She appeared to be fighting to stay awake. The Professor took her hand and he felt her finger tips stretch, as she used up what was left of her energy to hold his hand back. Her face was paler than the Professor's had gone and she opened her mouth, which was dry with dehydration.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Kerning... Kerning Drive," Flora said, her words badly articulated as she forced out words with a weak breath. "Luke's there."

"No, no," The Professor shook his head, turning to where Luke stood, terrified, his back against the wall of the ward. "Luke's here. It's okay. Luke's here, too. So am I. We're all here for you."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Stay safe, Luke..." Flora said without the energy to turn her head.

_Beep. Beep._

"Flora! Flora, dear!" The Professor's words were frantic. Helpless. He knew this moment was to come, but now it had and he had never been so unprepared for a goodbye. All the other times had been so unexpected; he had thought this would be easier. But he had known! He had time. Why couldn't he have done something in that time?

_Beeeeep. _

The pillows and mattress of the hospital bed seemed to sink along with Flora's last exhale. It was if she had become heavier without the air in her lungs. The two gentlemen looked down, trembling. They took off their hats from their heads and held them close to their chest. They had no words.

_Silence._

* * *

**AN: And that, ladies, gentleman and or whoever else you may be, is the end of Visions. **

**The sequel, Spirits, is being posted now (This only applies if you've read as soon as I've uploaded) so there is no need to worry your little heads about when you'll be able to find out what happens to Luke, because we all now how sporadic my updates can be. However, of course you'll have to wait until the end of Spirits to find out what happens to Luke and I'm even considering making this into a trilogy and writing a third story, which if is written, will be called Ghosts.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this fic and I hope you will all come and join me with the story of Spirits. As this is the final chapter, a final review would make me very happy indeed. **

**See you soon, chicks! **

**Nikki~**


End file.
